


Finish Line

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood, Community: kingdomhearts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments like this shape each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



> This is one of the many _Three Weeks for Dreamwidth: Kingdom Hearts Commentfic Fest_ stories that I ended up writing. The prompt was: _Sora/Riku/Kairi, Kairi breaks her ankle in a race._ Cassandra Cassidy was kind enough to edit all the snippets I sent her way, but any remaining errors are mine.

Sniffling softly, a young Kairi clung tighter to Riku, who was carrying her on his back. He didn’t protest at the tightening of her arms, even if they dug a bit into his neck, or mention that she was crying. Riku just shifted her slightly, making sure he had a good hold on her legs, and continued walking towards her house.

Sora, who trailed alongside them, had to walk two steps to Riku’s one, legs shorter than his friend’s, but he was unwilling to fall behind while Kairi was hurting. She was putting up a brave front, but it was obvious the sprained ankle was tormenting her a great deal.

Reaching up, Sora grabbed for one of her hands, and she almost didn’t grab on in her surprise. When she realized it was him, she tentatively unhooked her arms so that one clung around Riku’s shoulders and the other held onto Sora. Her grip was almost too hard – maybe a little scared, but like Riku, Sora didn’t dream of saying anything.

“I’m really sorry,” she said, the words a little watered down from her tears, “for ruining our game.”

“No, it’s okay,” Sora was quick to reassure her, giving her hand a squeeze. “Racing was a stupid idea, anyway. I was totally winning, though.”

“Were _not!_ I couldn’t even see you, I was so much further ahead,” Riku said.

“What? No way!”

The two boys argued back and forth, and through it all, Kairi began to gradually smile, distracted from the pain.

-Fin-


End file.
